Breathless
by xXxIceGirlxXx
Summary: ONESHOT. Demi and Joe's life gave a 360 turn. A turn that wasn't expected.


_**Breathless**_

**"Oh my God! Look at him!" Demi squealed admiring Joe's hotness. "Haha, There you go, again!" Selena rolled her eyes. Since Demi has been saying that the last 2 hours. "Why do you like him so much? He's normal like you and me..." She said, sipping a bit of her smoothie. "No he's not! He's hot! Haven't you noticed it??" Demi turned around and slapped Selena on her arm. "Ow! Okay, okay. Calm down!" Selena reacted. Demi sighed, does it looks obvious that I like Joe?" She asked. "Uhh.." Selena thought for about 2 seconds, and said "YES!" "I'm so lame.." Demi crossed her arms, and sighed. "Don't worry, you'll get over it!" Selena smiled, brightly.**

**-Demi's POV-**

**Doesn't she understand?? He's like the hottest guy in the whole universe! She thinks like that, just because she's never had a boyfriend before. "Hey girls.." Joe walked over where we were. "Hi, Joe. What's up?" I asked, blushing. "Not much, just chillin." Joe acted cool. I just loved it when he acted like that, it made me want him more.**

**-At Jonas' house.-**

**"Mom! We're home." Nick and Joe yelled. Since, Kevin moved out with his wife Danielle. "Hi, boys. Dinner's almost ready.." Mrs. Jonas said. "Okay," Nick said going up to his room. "Uh, mom?" Joe asked her. "Yeah, Joseph? Are you okay?" Mrs. Jonas asked. "Yeah, I just want to ask this girl out. "Really, that's good. I thought you weren't going out with another girl, since you broke up with Camilla.." Said, slicing vegstables. "I just feel that I really want to be with this girl." Joe sat on the little bunk that was placed on the kitchen. "Okay, honey. But, remember to always follow your heart." Mrs. Jonas smiled at him, in a motherly way. Joe looked down, "I'll be up in my room." "Okay, honey.." She watched him leave. Joe realized that he really wanted to go out with Demi, but he wasn't sure, that she liked him. Since she date that Trace dude, she's changed. Joe didn't really know what to do.**

**-3 months later.-**

**It has been a while since, Joe told Demi that he liked her, and so did Demi. They have been going out. Everything was fine.**

**"Tonight was amazing.." Demi said, as she walked holding Joe's hand, on her way home. "You look amazing." Joe said, giving her a romantic kiss. 10 minutes later they arrived, at her house. "Okay, you're home. See, you tomorrow at the press conference." Joe kissed her once again. "Wait, where are you going?" Demi said, still holding on Joe's hand. "Home?" Joe said. "Aren't you going to stay here with me? My parents went to Hawaii for they're 2nd honeymoon and I'm alone.." Demi said, pulling Joe close. He laughed, and looked at her. "Okay, I'll stay.." he said, as Demi pulled him inside his out. "Come on, let's go to my room." Demi dragged him upstairs. She opened the door, and started to take off her shirt. "Demi, are you sure?" Joe asked, as she placed her gently on her bed. "Yeah, completely.." Demi kissed him.**

**-Next Day-**

**Demi woke up next to Joe. "Good morning, beautiful.." Joe said, as she placed a kiss on her lips. "Good morning to you, too." Demi kissed him back. "I'll get dressed." Demi got up, and went to bathroom. Joe changed mean while she was in the bathroom. "I'm going to make breakfast." Demi got out of the bathroom. "No, I'm making it." Joe said, firmly. "Ok, but don't start a fire in my kitchen!" Demi, followed him as he ran downstairs. "Ha, really funny." Joe said, with sarcasm.**

**-A Few Hours Later.-**

**"Mom?" He opened the door of his house. "Joseph Adam Jonas! Where the hell were you?! Do you know how worried your dad and I were?!" Mrs. Jonas said, Madly. "Okay, mom sorry. I won't do it again." Joe rolled his eyes, and walked upstairs. "Son, I want to talk to you later, It's really important, we haven't talked in while." Mr' Jonas said. "Okay, whatever." Joe kept walking upstairs. _ughh, they never leave me alone... _Joe thought. "Knock knock!" Nick said, coming in Joe's room. "Hey.." Joe said, as he sat down on his bed "What's up?" he asked. "Can I ask you something about last night?" Nick asked. "Uhh, sure." Joe said, awkwardly. "Did you and Demi did it last night?" he asked. Joe quickly ran to the door and closed it. "Shh! Don't tell mom and dad. I'll tell them tonight. But, please don't say anything. If they know I did with her, they'll kill me!" He said. "Okay, whatever." Nick got out of Joe's room. _That was close…_ Joe thought. He sighed and layed back in his bed.**

**-2 weeks later-**

**Joe was walking down the LA streets, paparazzi's following him everywhere. Suddenly, he bumped into Demi, who was coming out of a Drugstore, with a pregnancy test. "Demi?" Joe asked, worried. "Hey, uh..gotta run..bye.." Demi ran as quickly as she could to her car, and drove off. He looked at her car, and looked down. _What the fuck..It can't be.._ He thought. He faked smiled at the camera's amnd kept walking. As soon he got home, he called Demi. _Hey, you just reached Demi. Please leave a message Peacee _"Ughhh! Why doesn't she answer! Fuck!" He threw his phone of the floor. "Joseph? Is everthing okay in there?" His dad knocked on his door. "Uh..yeah. Everything is fine. Um…It's just that…my phone…doesn't work…" Joe lied. "Hmm, okay.." He walked away.**

**He got his car keys, and drove over at Demi's.**

**15 minutes he got there, and knocked on the door. "Demi!" he yelled. "Hey..what are you doing here?" She opened the door. "What happened today? Can you explain?" Joe asked, worried holding her hands. "Uh..come in.." She said, and closed the door, and walked upstairs "So?" Joe asked. "Here look…" Demi handed him the pregnancy she took, a few moments earlier. "What…You can't be.. We used protection.." Joe turned pale. "But, it happened and we can't do anything about it. "I'm sorry, I know it's my fault, I should've taken good care of myself." She starting tearing up. "Don't cry..It's not your fault.." Joe pulled her close, and placed a kiss on her head. "You need to go to the doctor to make sure. I'll make the appointment, now." Joe smiled at her, and took a lose piece of her hair and placed it behind her ear.**

A few hours later.

"Dems? Let's go.." Joe took her hand, and they walked together to Joe's car.

They drove off to the Doctor's office. "Don't be nervous. It will be okay. Trust me.." Joe kissed her. Demi faked smiled, but from inside she was dying. "Demi Lovato?" The nurse asked, "The doctor is ready to see you , now." The young lady, said smiling as she walked away. "Okay, thanks." Demi answered, and walked in along with Joe. "Hello, I'm Doctor Victor, um, Can I help you on something?" he asked. "I recently found I was pregnant and I want to make sure.." Demi said, nervously. "Okay, We'll need a few blood tests, and an ultrasound." The doctor smiled, and took Demi to the analisis room. A few minutes, they took the tests, and the doctor came out. "Miss Lovato, the tests came out positive, We'll have to do the ulstrasound now."

"So, how's the baby?" Joe asked, as the doctor was checking her up. "The baby is healthy, and so is the mother.." The doctor smiled, as she checked her once again, "You'll start to hear the heartbeat til week 6. Congratulations, I wish you guys luck with your baby." The doctor shook hands with Joe. "Thanks, We'll need it.." Demi said. "I'll see you next month." The doctor said. "Okay, thank-you so much." Demi said, walking away.

-6 months later.-

"Whoa.." Demi held on to her stomach, as she felt her baby kick, smiling at the same time, she knew her baby was healthy. "Darling..sit down..rest!" Joe dragged her to the couch. "JOE!! Feel the baby…" She placed his hand on her stomach, "Can feel that?" she asked. "Yeah…wow, that's…amazing.." Joe smiled, and kissed her stomach. Demi smiled, "I love you.." she kissed him, gently. "I love you, too. And you know that I wouldn't stop loving you. Never.." Joe placed his hand and her stomach, "Because, I love you and our baby..Never forget that.." he kissed her. "Joe, you're making me cry!" Demi said, as tears fell down her cheeks. Joe wiped them away, "I'm sorry, baby.." he hugged her.

-Months later-

Demi was laying on her bed when suddenly she felt an unusual sharp pain, then her water broke. "JOEE!" She yelled, in panic. "What's happening?!" He ran to their room. "My water broke, that's what's happening!" Demi said, freaking out. "Joee, get me to the fucking hospital already!!" She yelled holding on to his hand, while he was driving to the hospital. "We're almost there..Ouch.." He yelled, as Demi squeezed his hand.

"Ughh, I want to get over with this.." Demi moaned, as a contraction hit, and held on to Joe's hand. "Don't worry, You're doing great." Joe said, "Aah, don't squeeze my hand.." he said, in pain. "SHUT UP!!" Demi yelled in pain, hitting him on his arm. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, JOE!! I HATE YOU!" She yelled. "Don't worry, that's normal, his dad whispered in his ear. "Yeah, thanks dad, You're not helping!" There went Joe with his sarcasm again.

-6 hours later-

Demi finally had her baby, It was a_ GIRL _

_Ashley Marie Jonas_

_9 lbs,_

_Born 13/2/10_

"Oh my God, She's beautiful…" Demi admired her baby girl, in her arms. "Yeah, she is. Just like her mother…" Joe kissed Demi, and Ashley's tiny cheek.

-Joe's POV-

That was the most beautiful moment of my life, the moment that leaved me_ BREATHLESS_

_**The End.**_


End file.
